


That's What I Go To School For

by Eline (Sans_Souci)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fangirl Japanese, M/M, Non Consensual, Out of Character, Silly, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Eline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU with OOC Delinquent!Suzaku/Lelouch-sensei. Porn without plot. If some semblance of plot is found, it must have slipped in by accident. The porn, it continues. Reformatted for AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English Class

**Author's Note:**

> From the Kink Meme: High School AU peopled with delinquents. Random Japanese. Arrogant and brash Delinquent!Suzaku and Delicious glasses-wearing Lelouch-sensei. _Oooh, I like the sound of that . . . . Delicious glasses-wearing Lelouch-sensei . . . (According to Sound Episode 3, everyone’s a banchou.)_
> 
> Non-con warning! Wildly Out of Character characters! Do not attempt to make sense out of this.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Kururugi Suzaku sat in English class, ostensibly converting present tense sentences into their past tense equivalents. Around him, the offspring of Honorary Britannians attempted to make sense of the nouns and verbs. His classmates were not the most diligent students, but they usually perked up half-heartedly whenever a new teacher showed up.

Their new English teacher was a Britannian. Most young teachers were usually nervous, especially around his class, 3B, which had been blacklisted by most of the staff. The new teacher seemed outwardly confident, but gave himself away by the constant adjustment or pushing up of his black-rimmed glasses.

Oh, and he was hot. Which was why Suzaku had been discreetly observing him from behind his grammar book for most of the period. He had unusually fair skin, even for a Britannian. His hair was as black as someone who had been born pure Japanese. Behind his rather oversized glasses, his eyes were a delicate shade of violet.

Like Suzaku originally thought: _hot_.

“If you have finished your grammar practice, we will move on to reading practice.” The new teacher—his name was Lelouch some-poncy-French-sounding-surname—consulted the attendance list. “Jeremiah, read the first sentence of Practice Seven please.”

Lelouch- _sensei_ ’s voice was deep for a guy his size. It was probably what allowed him to give the illusion that he was in charge. 

Around the class, various students hid amused grins behind their grammar books. Jeremiah Gottwald, Reigning Terror of the Schoolyard and Delinquent Tyrant of the Canteen, was absolutely pathetic at English reading practice.

“Eh . . . _On F-Friday, my mother . . . sent me to--to buy . . . some or--oran--_ ” 

In the row behind, Cecile and Lloyd held up their notebooks to show massive hand-drawn sweatdrops on either side of Jeremiah. Diethard was probably secretly recording this for future blackmail purposes.

Jeremiah was quite literally saved by the bell.

“Well, we will continue this tomorrow. Class dismissed.” If Lelouch- _sensei_ was relieved that his native language was no longer being butchered anymore, he did not show it.

His fellow classmates made the daily dash for freedom, but Suzaku lingered behind in the classroom, pretending to have questions for their teacher.

“Ara ara, looks like _Sensei_ -killer Suzaku is at it again,” Kallen whispered to C.C. and Kaguya as they exited the classroom.

“I can’t blame Suzaku! Lelouch- _sensei_ is so cute!” Kaguya squealed.

“Or Suzaku has a major _megane_ -fetish,” C.C. murmured dryly, flipping her long mane of green hair behind her.

“Ehh? But he can’t be sure that _Sensei_ will go for his boyish charms!”

“Suzaku’s tanned and toned body is the pride of New Britannia High! _Sensei_ will not be able to withstand his advances even if he’s not into boys!” Kaguya insisted. New Britannia’s resident #1 Yaoi Fangirl and Chairperson of the Doujinshi Club was probably planning new _doujinshi_ scenarios even as they headed out for lunch.

“Did you see that shirt he was wearing? He’s a homo for sure.” C.C. looked at her watch. “We still have time to shake-down some of those first year juniors for lunch-money.”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

To ensure that his perverted classmates were well away from the scene before he made his move, Suzaku asked several pointless questions about the grammar exercises. Lelouch- _sensei_ seemed happy to have something to do. He probably was not jaded enough to avoid students like the plague.

“The verb “go” has to come before “swimming” in this sentence . . .”

“Ah, I see,” Suzaku said, looking everywhere but the page to ensure that the door was shut and that there were no noisy students hovering around in the bushes outside the classroom. “Thank you for your help, Lelouch- _sensei_! Oh dear, I dropped my pencil under your desk . . .”

On the way down to retrieve said pencil, Suzaku spotted the secret camera and recording device under the teacher’s desk and “accidentally” stomped on them. One day, he was going to have to beat the ever-loving crap out of Diethard . . . ( _Sensei_ -killer Suzaku Vol. 1 and 2 available for download at Diethard’s personal website!) But first things first . . . 

Suzaku picked up his pencil and made to stand up, ever so innocently placing his hand for support on the teacher’s chair. Or rather on Lelouch- _sensei_ ’s crotch.

“S-suzaku!” Lelouch- _sensei_ exclaimed in shock.

“ _Gomen, Sensei_ ,” Suzaku said cheerfully, not moving his hand away. “I was watching you all throughout the lesson . . . and I wondered what you looked like without your clothes on.”

Suzaku watched with interest as his teacher flailed, turned bright red, flailed some more and tried to push his chair back. “S-suzaku, you can’t say th--”

"I'm going to make you beg for it, _Sensei_ ," Suzaku said, leaning in closer and massaging Lelouch- _sensei_ through the fabric of his white trousers.

“No! This is wrong! S-suzaku—stop that!” Lelouch- _sensei_ protested as he tried to move away from Suzaku’s lecherous hands.

Suzaku easily fended off Lelouch- _sensei_ ’s ineffectual resistance as he unzipped the fly of his trousers. Briefs, eh? That meant that Kaguya was ahead in the current boxers/briefs/thong/going-commando betting pool. That girl had an unerring ability to guess what sort of underwear their teachers wore. 

“Ssshhh . . . _Sensei_ , you don’t want to make so much noise. We’re already in such a compromising position . . . You don’t want to be caught like this on the first day, do you?” Suzaku asked as he crouched between his teacher’s knees, still gently massaging him through the thin stretch fabric of the briefs.

“We can’t do this--” Lelouch- _sensei_ was still squirming and struggling as Suzaku nuzzled his crotch, his hands securely pinning his teacher’s thighs down to the chair.

“ _Sensei_ is so cute like this,” Suzaku teased, licking a wet line down the front of Lelouch’s black briefs and feeling him jump at the sensation. “I think Lelouch- _sensei_ likes this . . .”

“No--no, it’s not right for a te--ahhh!” Suzaku had tongued his balls through the damp fabric of his briefs and slipped a finger between his buttocks. “Not there! S-suzaku--”

“This won’t do . . . someone’s going to hear us,” Suzaku admonished as he rose up for a moment to undo Lelouch’s necktie to use as a gag. 

“Mmmm, _Sensei_ tastes good,” Suzaku murmured, suckling Lelouch’s cock through the flimsy material. He liked to keep their clothes on until the last possible minute, but perhaps it was time to unwrap his present . . . starting with his teacher’s designer briefs. 

__When Suzaku pulled down the saliva-drenched black briefs, he was rewarded by the sight of a burgeoning erection. “Sensei really likes this,” he said with a grin before he eagerly lapped at the head of Lelouch’s cock._ _

__Moaning incoherently around his own necktie, Lelouch-sensei pushed feebly at Suzaku’s shoulders. Glancing up in the middle of his ministrations, Suzaku saw that the Britannian was all flushed and sweaty with his eyes screwed shut as he was forced to endure this erotic torture. A tantalising thread of saliva streamed down his elegant jaw. Lelouch-sensei looked so fuckable like that . . ._ _

__Suzaku was unable to resist the temptation. Moving quickly, he slid onto the chair with Lelouch- _sensei_ on his lap. Pulling Lelouch close, Suzaku let this hands wander downwards, feeling the wildly jumping pulse under his fingertips as he brushed against the other man’s neck, those sharply defined collarbones and the buttons on his shirtfront._ _

__“Do you know what I want to do with you, Lelouch-sensei?” Suzaku asked as he started to unbutton his teacher’s shirt. He whispered all the dirty things he wanted to do to the Britannian as he fondled and tweaked his nipples, watching as Lelouch- _sensei_ ‘s blush deepened with every imagined scenario._ _

__“. . . I want to screw you up on the rooftop during recess time . . .”_ _

__Suzaku shifted his hold on Lelouch- _sensei_ before freeing his own erection from his school uniform pants._ _

__“. . . do you over the vaulting horse in the P.E. Room . . .”_ _

__Groaning helplessly, Lelouch- _sensei_ could not prevent Suzaku’s fingers from penetrating him and stretching him._ _

__“What about sneaking into the Principal’s office and doing it on his desk during lunch hour?”_ _

__Even with the gag, Suzaku had to cover Sensei’s mouth with one hand as he replaced his fingers with his cock. Their Britannian teacher was a vocal one, to be sure._ _

__“Although if you made that much noise, we’d never be able to do it in the Principal’s office,” Suzaku sighed as he began to thrust into Lelouch- _sensei_. He was so tight that Suzaku wondered if the man was a virgin._ _

__Panting and twitching, Lelouch- _sensei_ could only gasp in time to Suzaku’s thrusts as he rode his cock._ _

__“ _Sensei_ , do you want this now?” Suzaku asked, slowing down and reaching down to encircle Lelouch’s cock with his hand. _ _

__“Nnnmmhh . . .”_ _

__“Oh, I forgot about that . . .” Suzaku removed the gag and licked the salty trail of tears on Lelouch- _sensei_ ’s face. “Shall I continue?”_ _

__When no response was forthcoming. Suzaku squeezed Lelouch’s cock gently._ _

__“Uunngghh! Suzaku . . .”_ _

__“Yes, Sensei?”_ _

__“P-please . . . Suzaku . . . I--please . . .”_ _

__“ _Sensei_ only has to ask.” Suzaku stood up and eased Lelouch- _sensei_ face-first over the desk. “Hold on, _Sensei_ ,” he said and began to slam himself deep and hard into Lelouch-sensei’s deliciously tight body._ _

__“Ahh . . . Ahh . . . Ahhh . . .” Lelouch was reduced to a quivering ball of anticipation as Suzaku unerringly found his prostrate. Gasping and sobbing with every breath, Lelouch-sensei braced himself against the desk as he neared his climax._ _

__“ _Sensei_ ,” Suzaku murmured softly as he started to stroke his teacher’s cock. That was enough to send the Britannian over the edge and Suzaku felt Lelouch’s muscles clench around his member, triggering off his own intense orgasm._ _

__Breathing heavily, Suzaku lifted himself off his teacher, who was sprawled across his desk in a post-coital daze. He noted with satisfaction the trail of semen leaking from Lelouch-sensei’s fairly well-stretched asshole._ _

__Sated and dazed, Lelouch thought that it was all over until he felt the warmth of Suzaku’s mouth at his ear and heard a husky voice saying, “ _Sensei_ , want to do it again?”_ _

____

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Lelouch- _sensei_ was on medical leave for the rest of the week.

Kururugi Suzaku from 3B was last seen bribing the office staff for his English teacher’s home address.

Diethard congratulated himself on setting up the decoy camera as he collected a hefty fee from Kaguya in exchange for the recording from the real camera mounted on the ceiling fan.

Kaguya was in Happy Fangirl Land after purchasing Diethard’s secret video recording of the act with her winnings from the boxers/briefs/thong/going-commando betting pool (after she had paid a percentage of it to Suzaku for confirmation of _Sensei_ ’s underwear situation).

C.C. won the bet with Kallen on whether Suzaku was going to use the “Oh-I-dropped-my-pencil” or the “Oops-I-spilled-the-contents-of-this-vase-on-you- _sensei_ ” routine. Kallen now owed her three large pizzas with pepperoni and extra cheese.

* * * * * * * * * * * *


	2. Detention

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The denizens of detention class--also known as eighty percent of 3B--eyed the clock warily. Five o'clock was rapidly approaching and they had exhausted their list of even more illegal things to do in detention. 

C.C. could be seen doing her nails with Viletta and decorating them with tiny Cheese-kun decals. Some juniors had obviously been complaining about the extortion of their lunch money. Jeremiah, Guilford and some others who had been playing hooky from Science class were playing a perverted version of Yu-Gi-Oh under their desks. In their own private corner of the room, Cornelia and Diethard held court over the renegade computer geeks as they plotted to reprogramme all the school clocks in order to get out of class two hours earlier. (There had been no real evidence that they had been behind the rigging of the school speakers to play "My Humps" during the principal's weekly address, so they had been hauled up for stealing all the three-pin plugs from the computer labs instead.)

The boring task of taking detention class was a special duty reserved for the most junior members of the teaching staff. Today, it was Lelouch- _sensei_ 's turn to mind New Britannia High's most cheerfully determined future-criminals.

" _Sensei_ ," Kallen said, raising her hand. "It's already five o'clock."

The Britannian teacher looked up in surprise from the papers he was grading. "Ah--er, you're all dismissed!"

"Sensei, are you all right?" Kaguya asked. She had been caught hawking doujinshi ("Ero Sensei Monogatari") during recess time--which was practically unheard of because the peddling of drawn porn was the domain of her underlings at the Doujinshi Club. Apparently good underlings were hard to find these days.

"Ah--I'm fine!" Lelouch- _sensei_ seemed to be rather jumpy. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're sweating and it's fifteen degrees at the very most."

"Er, I think my . . . coffee is a little too hot." Their teacher’s untouched cup of coffee was stone-cold, but the students decided not to comment in favour of getting the heck out of school. If they had looked a little harder, they might also have realised that Lelouch- _sensei_ had made very little progress with his grading as well. 

"Didn't Suzaku have detention as well for trying to hang Diethard upside down from the flagpole?" Kallen wondered on their way out. 

"Come to think of it, I saw Suzaku just before detention . . . but he just vanished."

When the last of the students had left, Suzaku stuck his head out from under the teacher's desk to make sure they were alone. "It's awfully stuffy down here," he commented as he crawled out and stretched.

Suzaku had been under the desk for the entire length of detention class, which had translated into two solid hours of arousal-filled hell for Lelouch- _sensei_. In the first hour, Suzaku had teased him by intermittently touching him and massaging him through his trousers. In the second hour, he had moved on to using his mouth.

"S-suzaku . . ." Exhausted and at the end of his rope after controlling himself for two hours straight, Lelouch- _sensei_ could barely even speak as he slumped in his chair with his fly open. He was painfully erect and in desperate need of relief. “I--enough already . . . I need to come . . .”

"Sensei, you don't expect me to do it for you every time, do you?" Suzaku asked, bending down to stroke the sweat-soaked strands of hair away from Lelouch's over-heated skin. "Do it yourself. Come on, don't be shy . . ."

He grasped Lelouch’s hand and guided it down to his swollen erection. Lelouch- _sensei_ hesitated, the fair skin of his high cheekbones flushing red with shame.

“It’s all right, Lelouch- _sensei_. There’s no one here but us,” Suzaku whispered, pressing his mouth to Lelouch- _sensei_ ’s delicate lips and felt the other man moan into their lust-filled kiss. He encouraged Lelouch’s hand to move and soon his teacher was pumping himself on his own accord, too far gone to care anymore.

Turned on by the lewd spectacle of his English teacher pleasuring himself, Suzaku started to stroke himself, unconsciously matching Lelouch’s rhythm. It was not long before Lelouch- _sensei_ climaxed messily and shot his load all over himself. Suzaku felt an even darker desire arising at the sight of the milky white streaks on Lelouch’s skin and clothes.

“Lelouch- _sensei_ . . . it’s your turn to do me now.” Before Lelouch could object, Suzaku had tangled a hand in that silky black hair and tugged his teacher to his crotch.

“Guuhhh!” Surprised, Lelouch stumbled onto his knees and had barely a moment to gasp before Suzaku pushed his cock into his mouth.

“Mmmnnhh!” Gagging on Suzaku’s erection, Lelouch could not move away as he was held in place by strong hands tangled in his hair. Realising that the sooner Suzaku came, the faster it would be over, Lelouch started to move his tongue, massaging the hot flesh in his mouth.

“That feels so good, Sensei . . . Oh yes, like that!” Suzaku started to jerk his hips, pumping himself in and out of Lelouch’s mouth. 

Lelouch sucked harder, swallowing Suzaku in deep. “Mmmnnn . . .”

Suzaku had never thought Lelouch- _sensei_ had it in him. Though he probably was not going to last at this rate . . . Lelouch- _sensei_ tired out very quickly. Suzaku had learned this after fucking him in various places in school and on one memorable occasion, on the balcony of Lelouch- _sensei_ ’s very small third floor flat. Those memories made him wish that he had not broken Diethard’s camera over his head . . . Just remembering the noises Lelouch- _sensei_ made was enough to blow his mind.

“Unnhhh!” Suzaku pulled out of Lelouch’s mouth and came messily all over his face and hair. When he had recovered from his orgasm, Lelouch- _sensei_ still knelt panting at his feet. Sticky strings of semen hung off his glasses and dripped off his flushed cheeks and long dark eyelashes. Yes, Suzaku decided through a fog of lust, he needed to extort a camera from Diethard really soon. Even if he had to bribe that pervert with pictures . . .

“ _Sensei_ , we should go wash up now.” As Lelouch- _sensei_ was barely capable of standing upright, Suzaku cleaned them both up like the helpful boy he was and deposited his teacher back in the nearly empty staffroom.

“What a helpful student you have,” the other teacher remarked in passing. “Is he really from 3B?”

 _You don’t even know half of it_ , Lelouch thought. He glanced blearily at his timetable. If he was going to be taking detention class for the next month, he might die of exhaustion first.

On his way back home, Suzaku perused his copy of Lelouch- _sensei_ ’s timetable (courtesy of the office staff he had bribed).

If Lelouch- _sensei_ was going to be taking detention class for the next few weeks, he had better step up his efforts at misbehaving.

* * * * * * * * * * * *


	3. After School Activities

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Being a new teacher, Lelouch Lamperogue was slowly learning the ropes at New Britannia High. Milly Ashford, a frighteningly cheerful blonde, had been assigned as his guide and mentor for the first few months.

“As one of our teachers has gone on maternity leave, you’ll take over her after-school activity for the time being,” Milly said, walking with him to his prospective club venue.

“And what activity might that be?” Lelouch asked.

“The Arts and Crafts Club--I hope you don’t mind!” Milly chirped.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It was not that bad an activity to be in charge of, Lelouch knew. He could have been assigned to Track and Field, which was thankfully the domain of another teacher. Or the Science Club (with its grand total of three members), which was probably better off under Nina. The girls and one boy (Jeremiah Gottwald--winner of the School Craft Fair for two year running) of the Arts and Crafts Club were fairly content to go about their activities no matter which teacher was in charge.

He just wondered if Milly had assigned him to the Arts and Crafts Club because she knew he made his own lunch every day. Or that he mended his own clothes. And could bake a decent soufflé. 

In any case, activity time after school on Wednesdays and Fridays were fairly popular amongst the varied and often absent student population. It was the only time teachers could actually count on full attendance.

The students were all working on their pieces for the activities showcase cum Crafts Fair at New Britannia High’s Open House Day and did not seem to need any teacher-ly advice. Meandering around the various workbenches in the Arts and Crafts Room, he tried to feel a little less useless.

He was drawn to the back of the room where third year senior Cornelia was working on a joint-project for the Craft Club and Science Club. For one thing, she had set up a small forge and wielding station at the back of the Arts and Crafts Room.

Standing a safe distance away, Lelouch peered at the . . . thing that occupied some four cubic metres of space. “Um . . . what is it?”

Cornelia turned off the acetylene torch and removed her face shield. “A one-tenth scale replica of Tachikoma. With the help of the Science Club, I should be able to have it fully functional by Open House Day,” she said with the certainty of a soldier who could see victory over the trenches over the burning corpses of her enemies.

“Right, I’ll leave you to it then.” He escaped from Cornelia’s domain and found himself at the art corner where various easels were set up.

“ _Sensei_! What do you think of my piece?” Kaguya asked. “It’s a collaboration between the Doujinshi Club and the Art Club!”

She enthusiastically showed him several large panels, which on closer inspection, turned out to be--

“Er . . .” The level of detail was . . . truly astounding. The content however, was mature enough to give heart attacks. It was fortunate, perhaps, that one had to be at least a foot away to see that each panel consisted of strip after strip of doujinshi H-scenes, all neatly stacked up row by row. The only reason why he was not blushing was because of the sheer volume of porn that got confiscated on a daily basis at New Britannia High. 

“ _Sensei_ , what about my piece?” the neighbouring student asked.

Thankfully distracted, he looked at the canvas with its pale yellow, bright red and green splotches and hazarded a guess. “It’s some kind of abstract art?”

“I call it ‘An Ode to Mozzarella, Tomato Sauce and Basil’,” C.C. said. “What do you think, _Sensei_?”

“Very nice. Carry on.”

Trying hard not to run away from the art corner and the massive panels of artistic _avant garde_ pornography, Lelouch found his way to a quieter section whose inhabitants were not so intent on bending the Craft Fair rules into pretzels.

The club’s sole male member frantically assured him that his piece was well on the way and that he was not in the habit of showing it until it was done. Leaving Jeremiah to whatever it was he was doing, Lelouch looked over the other member who was sharing the workbench.

“This is _origami_?”

“An _origami_ model of Himeji Castle, with walls, moat and surrounding gardens, Sensei,” Sayoko said. “I’m making little warriors to put around it.”

“It’s magnificent!”

“Thank you, _Sensei_! Of course, my efforts are mediocre at best,” Sayoko said. “My ancestors would turn in their graves for I have used separate pieces of paper for each part.”

“. . .”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

At the end of the day, there was still cleaning up to do and packing away the bulkier pieces in the store room. Certain items could not be allowed to be left out in the open least they caused a) moral outrage, b) conniptions, c) lustful thoughts or d) all of the above.

It was the only time the teacher-in-charge had any organising to do. It was also the time when most students disappeared in a way that would make a magician green with envy.

Lelouch found this out when he had turned for a second to direct C.C. to put the easels in a corner of the storeroom. When he turned back, there was no hide nor hair of the others. 

"Where did everyone go?" he asked C.C. but received no reply. He had been talking to empty air. The girl was gone and there was still those awful panels to shift into the storeroom. 

Lelouch never had the best of luck with heavy objects. This was proven once again as he tried to shift the confounded panels. He made it to the storeroom by a combination of pushing and pulling, but was stymied when he had to fit the entire stack of them into the narrow space between the easels and the wall.

Luck was not his friend that day as the stack of panels slowly tipped one way and then the other before Lelouch lost his own balance and fell. He was saved from being squashed by the falling panels of pornography when they landed with a loud thump on the bulk of that large metal thing Cornelia had been working on.

But he was still stuck on the dusty floor, face-to-face with dubious drawings of the NC-17 kind. He wondered if any other teachers would come along if he called for help. Then he wondered if he really wanted anyone to see him like this and commenced to wriggle his way free--

“ _Sensei_ , this doesn’t suit you.” The owner of the familiar voice stood framed in the doorway. Still in his soccer kit with grass on his socks, Kururugi Suzaku had obviously just come back in from practice.

"Don't just stand there!" Lelouch said testily.

Lelouch- _sensei_ looked awfully cute when he was flustered and stuck in an embarrassing position. Suzaku lifted the panel aside easily and hauled the teacher to his feet. Lelouch winced as he got up. He thought he might have bruises the next day. 

"Ah, they left poor _Sensei_ to do all the work," Suzaku said. Barely even wincing at the weight, he lifted the panels and propped them up against the wall. 

"Oh wow, I see Kaguya's been at it again," he said, looking closer at the densely packed images in the massive collage of pornography. 

Lelouch had sincerely hoped that he would not notice.

"See, _that_ wouldn't work and _that_ is almost impossible unless your spine was made of rubber," Suzaku pointed out as he indicated various frames of interest. "And this one here is just plain silly--"

"Can you just leave those things be? I need to close up the storeroom and return the keys," Lelouch said, trying to sound busy and not blush in front of the graphic depictions of buggery. 

"Of course," Suzaku said agreeably. "Doing it is so much better than looking."

"What--" Lelouch could barely get a word out before he was pressed back against the panels with Suzaku's tongue in his mouth.

"Su-Suzaku, it's late," Lelouch said as Suzaku did his best to kiss him into forgetting about work and getting home to cook dinner and get started on setting that English test. 

"But _Sensei_ doesn't live that far away from school," Suzaku said. 

"That's not even the point!" Lelouch said, trying to keep the thought of his grocery list firmly in mind as Suzaku's hands slid down the front of his blazer and toyed with the buttons. _Carrots, potatoes, onions--nnggh, not there!_

Quick as a wink, Suzaku had worked his tie loose and was undoing his collar. He had a thing for the pale and soft skin of his teacher's neck. And it got Lelouch- _sensei_ so hot and bothered.

His chances of getting home before seven were rapidly diminishing, as was his resistance as Suzaku slipped a nimble hand down to unzip his fly. It was difficult to think about setting tests and making _gratin_ when skin-to-skin with Suzaku's--honestly, _honestly_ speaking--extremely athletic body. 

Gasping as Suzaku nibbled his way along his throat and collarbone, Lelouch turned his head--and found himself looking at a particularly graphic frame.

"Against a wall is a terrible way to do it. You might injure your head like that," Suzaku said ruefully as he noticed what Lelouch was looking at.

"It's just a picture," Lelouch said, flushing even redder. "I don't know where those girls get the ideas for all that . . . that stuff."

"Kaguya’s my cousin, you know?” Suzaku informed him.

Lelouch had not known. Somehow, knowing that little fact only confirmed a lot of things about those two.

"Come on, _Sensei_ , the boys' showers should have emptied out by now," Suaaku said, tugging Lelouch out of the storeroom and out into the hallway.

Lelouch did not even want to think about what this would look like to anyone else as Suzaku made for the boys' shower room a few doors down. But it was getting late and few teachers stayed so long after the extra-curricular activities had ended. He could not decide if this was a good or a bad thing as Suzaku dragged him into a thankfully empty shower room.

Pulling Lelouch into a stall, he closed the door and locked it.

"Suzaku! What are you trying to--"

"I'm due for a shower and you're all dusty from the storeroom." Before Lelouch could even move, he had turned on the shower.

"This blazer is dry-clean only!" Lelouch spluttered as they were doused by the spray. "And my tie! That's the third one you've ruined!"

Suzaku looked at him and a number of replies came to mind. They ranged from "Kaguya and C.C. are right--you're so beyond metrosexual" to "I don't think that's the main thing you should be worried about now." One might make _Sensei_ less agreeable to this encounter and the other sounded rather scary.

He settled for pressing the Britannian against the tiles and kissing that pouting mouth until the blazer and tie were temporarily forgotten.

The water from the shower was still warm, Lelouch noted absently as he groaned into Suzaku's mouth. The verb conjugations he had been planning for the test went out of his mind shortly after as his shirt was unbuttoned and warm, slightly rough hands roamed across his skin.

It was wrong to think about his students that way, Lelouch knew, but it was difficult to keep that in mind when the water had plastered that shirt flat against Suzaku's chest and shoulders. He did not need to look down to know that the situation was the same with those tight shorts the soccer team wore. Suzaku did have a very well-defined and pert bottom--

 _Stop thinking about that!_ he told himself sternly.

"Don't look so stressed, _Sensei_ ," Suzaku said, pausing to strip off his shirt. "Just relax a little or you'll grow old before your time . . ."

Lelouch supposed that it was a good thing that he kept a spare change of clothes at his desk. Suzaku's abdomen was just as tanned as the rest of him. He wondered if Suzaku played soccer shirtless--

_Argh!_

"Do you like this, _Sensei_?" Suzaku had obviously noticed Lelouch staring. "Or this?" he asked as he turned a little and peeled off his shorts.

If his glasses had not already been fogged up by the steam, they would have been as he beheld the smooth skin of those rounded buttocks.

"Don't hold back, _Sensei_ ," Suzaku murmured as he stepped closer. His erection bumped against Lelouch's thigh and it made him aware that he was just as hard. 

Suzaku leaned in to capture Lelouch's lips again, savouring the taste of him--the sight of him flushing like a virgin every time.

Almost light-headed with desire, Lelouch sighed into the kiss. His hands had automatically moved to brace themselves against Suzaku's chest. After a moment's hesitation, he moved them down to Suzaku's waist as they ground their erections together.

The pleasant friction building up between them grew more urgent as they writhed under the warm spray. Suzaku's hands encircled them both, causing Lelouch to groan with the addition of this new sensation. 

Unconsciously or not, Lelouch's hands had slipped down to cup Suzaku's rear. Suzaku did not seem to mind as Lelouch's grip strengthened as he pumped them both to completion. When those long fingers dug into his flesh abruptly, he knew that Lelouch- _sensei_ was close. 

Panting like a runner at the end of a race, Lelouch came so suddenly in Suzaku's hands that he was more than a little shocked at how explosive his climax was. 

"Lelouch- _sensei_!" Suzaku gasped as he arched back, his own release finding its way out to splatter against them both.

The shower quickly washed the trace of their encounter away. By that time, Lelouch's tie and blazer were beyond help.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

In the end, Lelouch got take-out for dinner. The test was postponed to next week and Suzaku got a free lunch from his class.

Lelouch also learned not to wear his favourite ties to work.

* * * * * * * * * * * *


	4. Open House Day @ New Britannia High

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Open House Day at New Britannia High started with a bang. Quite literally. The Science Club had manufactured primitive explosive powder according to the ancient Chinese recipe of sulphur, saltpeter and charcoal in the Chemistry Lab, packed it into a small wooden casket and passed the detonation switch to the principal for the Opening Ceremony.

After the smoke had cleared, the principal had to be escorted back to his office for a drink to steady his nerves--most people suspected a stiff shot of gin--and Open House Day began in earnest as the students threw open the gates to await their potential vict--customers.

The teachers, wearing the glassy-eyed look of people who were wondering what they were doing in school on a Saturday, milled around to ensure that everything ran smoothly. Or as smoothly as it possibly could go. There was a betting pool going on that something would force the event to halt prematurely. 

Lelouch Lamperouge had been volunteered by Milly Ashford for first aid duty at the last minute. She had assured him that any real emergencies would be dealt with by the paramedics on stand-by.

“But why do we need paramedics on stand-by?” Lelouch had asked. Milly had said something very quickly about how experience had taught them not to underestimate the need for safety and rushed off to harangue someone else.

After the opening ceremony, Lelouch had marked out exactly here the paramedics were situated and joined the rest of the teachers in quickly pre-empting the sale of small squibs containing explosive powder by the Science Club.

They had almost rounded up all the illegal explosives when the next catastrophe occurred and the teachers were tasked to sort out the mess.

The mini pet fair with the students bringing in their pets had to have been Milly’s idea. It just had to be.

Hearsay, rumour and gossip had pin-pointed the cause as a single escaped rabbit. Which had caused someone’s terrier to chase after it excitedly. And that had resulted in a lot of cats escaping from their owners. The felines were currently running around upsetting things and inducing heart-attacks in the rabbits and guinea pigs.

Lelouch was busy chasing down someone’s escaped hamster when he bumped into the physical education teacher who was haring after someone’s runaway cat. 

“Oh sorry Lelouch!” Shirley exclaimed, scooping up the hamster as it bounded right into her hands. The cat had scaled Lelouch’s suit and he had grabbed it instinctively when it tried to flee.

“It’s all right, we got these two . . .” He looked around at the chaos. “Just another . . . few dozen furry beasts to round up.”

“I have my boys and girls from the Swimming Club helping as well,” Shirley said proudly as they deposited their catches into their respective cages. 

Which explained the additional excitement from the student body who knew that anything involving a bunch of nubile teenagers running around in their swimsuits was worth watching. It all got out of hand when a few cats chased some student’s white mice into the school hall where the Crafts Festival was being held. The felines leapt from table to table, crashing through the displays of questionable content and hard work alike.

There was a terrible howl from Jeremiah when his one-twentieth scale model of the Colosseum constructed purely of matchsticks was knocked off its stand by a ballistic cat. The noise startled another cat into leaping straight at the metal-domed robot that the Science Club and Crafts Club had collaborated on.

“Oh hell,” Cornelia muttered at the cat’s landing broke the antenna clean off the top of the machine. “There go the controls for steering.”

The fully-functional one-tenth replica of Tachikoma continued to motor forwards, unresponsive to its remote controller and oblivious to the petrified black cat on its carapace. Pets, students and teachers got out of its way as it ploughed into the nearest wall, where it flailed for a bit before it stopped moving at last.

When Lelouch made it to the scene behind the other teachers, panting and out of breath, the cat had been rescued from its perch by Kururugi Suzaku from 3B and the wall had sustained a dent. There appeared to be no human causalities except for said student who was nursing a wounded hand.

“Ow! Arthur!” Suzaku exclaimed. His hand, already sporting several plasters of several different designs, was being savaged by the black cat.

“That’s your cat, isn’t it? Why is it biting you?” Kallen asked.

“He’s a usually very gentle,” Suzaku said ruefully, “to everyone except me.”

“Aaa, you better let me hold him while you get hand sorted out,” Kallen muttered, aware that the teachers were around and avidly watching a student getting mauled by his own cat was not encouraged. 

Sure enough, the cat calmed down when Kallen took him away from Suzaku.

“Anyone got a plaster or band-aid?” he asked the spectators.

“Oh all right,” C.C. said, grudgingly producing a strip. “It’s my last Cheese-kun band-aid, so you’d better appreciate it.”

“What is happening here?” Milly asked, popping up like a jack-in-the-box amidst the crowd.

“It’s Suzaku’s cat, Ms. Ashford--”

“Call me Milly,” said Milly. “That looks bad. You’d better got to the sick bay, Suzaku.”

“I’m sure it’s not that serious--”

“No, no, no--safety first!” Milly declared. She cast about for a suitable vict--volunteer and her eyes lit on Lelouch. “Right, First Aid IC--take Suzaku to the sick-bay, chop chop!”

“It’s really not that bad--I get bitten all the time--”

“Get that seen to at once!” Milly insisted before waving her hands impatiently at the crowd of onlookers. “Show’s over. Someone clean up this mess and straighten up that machine . . . and the wall . . . Erm, we have an event to run, people! Chop chop!”

“Sorry for the inconvenience, _Sensei_ ,” Suzaku said. “Arthur just got a little more excited than usual--”

“More likely he knows you deserve it,” Kallen muttered over Arthur’s head.

“Better make sure that cat doesn’t have rabies,” C.C. said helpfully in passing as the students started to clear the mess up.

“Arthur doesn’t have rabies,” Suzaku protested, taking the cat back from Kallen. “Has anyone seen his carrier?”

Lelouch watched in semi-fascination as the black cat looked up at its human and promptly chomped down on the remaining two unbitten digits.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Milly might be overenthusiastic to a fault, but she could pull together like nobody’s business. She had the students, teachers and some unlucky bystanders roped into the clean-up operation.

“What’s the current pool?” Kallen asked Kaguya as they swept up the plaster and paint flakes.

“Three to one odds on Jeremiah asking Sayoko out before they finish cleaning up. But that’s been put on hold for now,” Kaguya whispered, looking over her shoulder for teachers. In the corner, kinder souls were talking to a distraught Jeremiah. “Two to one on Viletta asking Ougi out before he gets the nerve to ask her first.”

“What are the odds of Suzaku doing _Sensei_ in the sick-bay?” C.C. asked.

Kaguya looked at her in surprise. “That’s practically a given, C.C.--the current bet is on _how. Nothing happens_ is currently at twenty to one.”

“Put me down for . . . a sixty-nine.” C.C. put her head to one side, considering. “And Sayoko picks Jeremiah’s pieces up by the end of the day.”

“All right. One gets you six for a sixty-nine in the sick-bay.” Kaguya whipped out a small notebook to record the bet. “Offside bet--one gets you twenty. And you, Kallen?”

“I dunno . . . missionary?”

“Okay . . . One gets you two for the missionary position.”

“Hold on,” Kallen said suddenly. “Who’s going to confirm all that?”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Suzaku left Arthur in his carrier with the other pets in their makeshift corral before he went to the sick-bay with Lelouch.

The sick-bay was a clean, airy space with partitioned off beds and a heavily locked cabinet of medical supplies--it was New Britannia High after all.

“We should wash those bites first,” Lelouch said, rolling up his shirt sleeves. The new teachers had all gone for basic first aid training a month ago--he just hoped that he would remember what to do. “I hope you’re right about your cat not having rabies.”

“That would be bad,” Suzaku said slowly, “because he’s been biting me since the day I found him on the street two years ago.”

“Well, yes,” Lelouch said, trying not to flush as he pulled off the various plasters to reveal the earlier bites. “Some of these broke the skin, so we’ll use the antiseptic to wash them out . . .”

“ _Sensei_ is such a nice person,” Suzaku said, watching as Lelouch got a basin to mix the antiseptic with clean water.

It was always a bad idea to be alone with Suzaku in school. Lelouch had learned this lesson long before. He fought to maintain his professional demeanour as he took Suzaku’s hand and started cleaning the wounds.

“Just doing my job,” he muttered, swabbing the bites with antiseptic-soaked gauze. Suzaku’s fingers were warm against the palm of his hand.

Trying to ignore those fingers, Lelouch concentrated on the task at hand. Gauze bandage or plaster dressing? He went with the bandage, wrapping the bites with gauze strips and securing it with tape. “There, that should do it.”

“When I was younger, my mother would always kiss my bruises to make them better,” Suzaku said with a look of hopeful innocence that Lelouch did not trust one bit. Not at all.

“You don’t expect me to--”

“Please?”

“Oh all right,” Lelouch said grudging and quickly dropped a kiss on Suzaku’s palm. “There, is that enough?”

It was enough for Suzaku. Before Lelouch could even blink, Suzaku had dragged him to the nearest bed and drew the curtains around it so that they were partitioned off from the rest of the room.

“This is the sick-bay! What if someone comes in?” Lelouch hissed, dodging Suzaku’s mouth. “They’re bound to che--mmmmh!”

The rest of his sentence was buried in the open-mouthed kiss. Suzaku’s lips were warm and distractingly soft on his own as he tried to protest but that only caused their tongues to bump into each other. His objections were shoved aside as the kiss deepened.

“They’ll be too busy cleaning up and getting the show back on track to remember we’re here,” Suzaku said reassuringly as he tugged Lelouch down onto the bed. “Lie back down, _Sensei_.”

“I should get back,” Lelouch said, sitting up. “You should stay put and rest.”

“Ms. Ashford would never suspect you of goofing off.” Suzaku pressed him back down gently.

“I’m on first-aid duty--”

“The paramedics will usually take care of the serious cases.” Suzaku had to sit on Lelouch’s bony hips to pin him down.

“Is it that dangerous every year?” Lelouch asked plaintively as he fought a losing battle against Suzaku’s special brand of persuasion.

“No deaths yet,” Suzaku said optimistically. “Just that broken arm and a few lacerations last year--”

“Good grief--”

“And the freak accident with the candy floss machine in the year before last,” Suzaku added reflectively. "That's why they're so careful . . . to avoid lawsuits."

“I don’t want to know,” Lelouch muttered as Suzaku loosened his tie with deft fingers.

“You probably don’t,” Suzaku agreed, lifting himself off Lelouch’s hips and gently massaging the tops of his thighs. “It scares off new teachers.”

After five months into his current job, Lelouch did not entirely qualified as “new”. Easily surprised perhaps, but not new. He liked to think that he had survived at New Britannia High longer than other teachers, but he was still shocked by how quickly Suzaku could go from to rueful to randy in under two minutes. 

Lelouch also wondered why he was here, in the sick bay, with a boy who was trying to get into his pants. A boy who was very good at getting into his pants, in fact. Trying not to make an undignified noise as Suzaku ground against him, Lelouch knew he was flushing like the virgin he was definitely not after these five months.

He was beginning to lose count of the number of times they had conducted illicit trysts in various places all over the school. They had usually started like this though. With Suzaku’s lips on the skin of his neck and the teasing touches that made him grit his teeth against the onslaught of desire that welled up within him.

“Nnnh . . .” Lelouch covered his mouth with his hands when Suzaku pushed his trousers down and pressed his cheek against the rapidly swelling erection that was tenting his black underwear.

“Lelouch-sensei’s so cute,” Suzaku said, the warmth of his breath tickling the sensitive organ next to his face. With the ease of experience, he slipped off the clinging material of the tight briefs Lelouch was so fond. “Let me take care of that for you, _Sensei_ . . .”

Drawing in a sharp breath as Suzaku took his cock into his mouth, Lelouch tried very hard not to push his hips up. This time, however, Suzaku paused after a moment and looked up at Lelouch.

“Want to try something new, _Sensei_?” Suzaku asked. “Since we’ve got a bed for once . . .”

The lack of a bed in most encounters had been a noticeable trend, Lelouch realised dimly even as parts of him impatiently awaited the return of that warm, welcoming mouth. 

Taking his half-vocalised moan as an assent, Suzaku shifted around and swung his leg over Lelouch’s torso. “We’ve never tried it this way before, _Sensei_.”

“Because . . . uh, it was never like this . . .” Lelouch muttered, looking up at Suzaku’s freed member dangling in front of his face. It was both familiar and odd at the same time because of what had transpired over the past few months. Tentatively, he licked the drop of pre-cum from the head of Suzaku’s cock. Humming agreeably around his own mouthful, Suzaku lowered his hips. 

Encouraged, Lelouch opened his mouth to draw him in. He choked slightly as the head brushed the back of his throat, pressing back into the mattress in order to let himself adjust.

Suzaku, being in a better position for this, was alternating between sucking and licking him. Lelouch could barely concentrate enough to reciprocate. He tried his best though, using his hands to stroke Suzaku’s sac. By the sound of it, he was doing well enough. 

However, Suzaku had a few tricks up his sleeve. Lelouch groaned as a finger wormed its way inside him. When his prostrate was stimulated, he almost jumped off the bed as a mind-numbing shock of pleasure jolted through his body.

“S-suzaku!” Lelouch twisted against the sheets, sweat trickling from his brow. “--Nnck!”

“Mmm . . .” Suzaku slipped in a second finger and pressed down--

“Nnnhhh! Aaa!” Lelouch could not control the volume of his cries as he came, suddenly and urgently into Suzaku’s mouth. 

Swallowing, Suzaku drained him even as he thrust his hips impatiently against Lelouch’s face as his own pleasure became more pressing. Coming back down to earth again, Lelouch sealed his lips around the warm member in his mouth and sucked him in deeper. Suzaku had the advantage of youth and athleticism on his side, but he was still a teenager. 

“ _Sensei_ ,” Suzaku murmured, sounding a little strained. “I’m going to come--”

Thus warned, Lelouch was nevertheless taken off guard as Suzaku ejaculated into his mouth. Gagging round a mouthful of semen, Lelouch turned his head, embarrassed by this intimate exchange as the sticky strings of cum dribbled down his chin.

“--and three! Now Kallen!” The curtains were suddenly ripped aside and they were both blinded by a bright flash from the camera.

“What the hell--”

“Run for it, Kallen, I’ll hold him off!” Kaguya said, grabbing some of their clothes from where they had slipped off the bed. Kallen made a break for it even as Suzaku scrambled upright quickly.

“Kaguya--”

“Oh no, not another step or else your pants go out the window,” Kaguya said, backing away slowly with the clothes in hand. “I’ll leave these at the door when I get out.”

“Kaguya!” Suzaku protested, knowing from past experience just how ruthless his cousin could get. “You’re out of line--”

“Put the family jewels away first, Suzaku. Hi, _Sensei_!” she chirped to the quaking heap under the sheets behind Suzaku. “We’ll destroy the negatives afterwards, I promise.”

“You’d better,” Suzaku said. His shirttails prevented Kaguya from getting an eyeful of the family jewels--a fact he was eternally grateful for. 

“Swear it on my doujinshi collection,” Kaguya said solemnly as she reached the door. “Remember to lock the door, Suzaku--you’re getting sloppy.”

After she had left, Suzaku retrieved his trousers and locked the door. Lelouch- _sensei_ was still hiding under the blanket. 

“It’ll be all right,” Suzaku said, coming back to sit down on the bed. A moment later, the sheets shifted. Emerging from his cocoon, red-faced and unnerved, Lelouch- _sensei_ looked mortified. “She keeps her promises--”

“You’re crazy,” Lelouch said, sucking in a deep breath. “Your cousin is a _menace_. Your classmates are deranged--possibly criminally so--”

“Not really, they’re just . . . spirited,” Suzaku said, not actually denying the first two accusations. “It won’t happen again--”

“No, this can’t go on,” Lelouch said, sitting up abruptly. “I’m not going to be an--an _exhibition_ for the whole school to gawk at!”

“But _Sensei_ \--”

“Not in school. Not anymore,” Lelouch said firmly. If it was going to be so easier to be found out, he could not risk it . . . 

Suzaku blinked and looked like a kicked puppy. Lelouch- _sensei_ was serious. He had not complained about the white streaks on his face and glasses or about his rumpled suit. But he looked up a moment later with a gleam in his eye that did not bode well in Lelouch’s limited experience. 

“So . . . does that mean that I have to come for private tutoring, _Sensei_? I failed my last English test . . .”

“So did two thirds of the class!”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Arthur frankly did not care about his human’s doings so long as he got fed on time. But his human had been rather tardy of late. Always coming back late and smelling like the human equivalent of sex . . .

And Arthur was all for his human getting some, just not when it was feeding time.

So he had to bring his human back in line. After all, he knew his human probably did not get old rubbish thrown at him for trying to get laid.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

After Sayoko managed to talk Jeremiah out of the toilet stall at the end of the day, C.C. won the betting pool and insisted that her winnings came in denominations of ten and twenty-dollar Pizza Hut vouchers.

Kaguya had promised not to pull another stunt like that for Suzaku had unsubtly threatened to torch her doujinshi collection if she even thought about sneaking around to his place with a camera.

Arthur was royally cheesed-off that Suzaku was spending far too much time at “private tuition” in the evenings instead of giving him dinner early. He chewed holes in Suzaku’s socks in retaliation, but it is unlikely that his human noticed.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> I terrified myself with how perverted this fic is. 
> 
> P.S.: That-bit-with-Orenji-kun-was-just-something-that-I-had-to-do-okay? (Dude, that Sound Episode . . .)  
> P.P.S.: You just know that if C.C. was a delinquent third year high school student, she would shake-down juniors for lunch money . . . to buy pizza and spend on Cheese-kun merchandise.  
> P.P.P.S.: Underaged gambling in school, non-con-ing teachers and stalking them is bad and illegal.


End file.
